The Red and Blue Kingdoms
by No0Longer0Active0
Summary: The Red and Blue Kingdoms are at war for now, but on this day of Juliet's birthday, they and Two other Kingdoms Come to the Red vally for a peace Ball. Queen Blueberry bring's her son and soon the prince and princess meet in a rose garden. G&J


**Okay! So not the best first cap of a Gnomeo and Juliet Story...**

**I want to say that Delly123 is soooo cool!**

**And that if she haden't of made her stories i might not have tryed to make one!**

**As you could see this is my first Gomeo&Juliet fanfic so be nice please!**

**Oh, and there human not gnomes in this story cause i plan to have some blood in it, and some other stuff...**

* * *

><p>It all started long ago, before Gnomeo and Juliet where ever born.<p>

Two colors, Red and blue were divided, meaning people of the Montague Mountains always had blue and the Red Kingdom of the west valley always had red clothing.

They never meant to start a war on them self's, but never think of yourself better than anyone else.

Years later after the first arrow of war was shot at their enemy the Queen of the Montague Mountains had a son, three years later the King died from a unknown sick virus, after the King died, Queen Blueberry forced many of her people to war to protect her son.

On the other side of the mountains in Red Kingdom Valley, King Redbrick's wife also gave birth just one year after Queen Blueberry did.

Sadly the Red Queen met the same fate as the Blue King.

King Redbrick sent about the same amount of his subjects to fight in the Red and Blue war to keep his daughter from harm.

Nineteen years of the blood feud, Princess Juliet of the Red Kingdom valley and Prince Gnomeo of the Montague Blue Mountains where kept out of the feud till they were old enough to fight as King or Queen.

* * *

><p>Juliet's P.O.V<p>

"I can't even think about how I'm turning 20 today!" Juliet gave a smile as she hummed.

"I know! The big Two-Zero!" Her best friend Nanette said back to her as she worked on the Red Princess's dress for the Ball tonight.

"This ball could be the best one I've went to since i was a kid." Juliet went on with a dream in her eyes.

"Yes, Yes~! That's good thinking! You could even meet your new husband this night!" Nanette said with a slight laugh.

"Hey! It could happen!"

"Yeah...It's about time that you get hitched."

"Nanette! You don't have to call it that." Juliet said and turned to her over sized mirror to see her new red dress.

It was almost all red with white short sleeves and a silver necklace with a heart rested around her neck.

Her red earrings had the red kingdoms crest on it, a silver dragon with a rose branch in its claws was curled around a red diamond and looking as if it was asleep.

"Do you think I look over dressed?" Juliet asked Nanette.

"No way! You need to look your best more than ever!" Her friend in a frog green dress and pink lipstick said clapping her hands to gather.

"Why? What's so important about this ball? I thought it was just the same with all the nobles and some servants..." Juliet turned to her friend.

"Oh dear! You haven't heard?" Nanette gasped and the Red Princess looked at her.

"Heard what?" Juliet asked.

"That the Montague Kingdom of the Blue Mountains will be a guest this time."

Juliet was shocked, see couldn't think that her father would allow the Blue Kingdom to set one foot on Red Kingdom territory.

"Really Nanette? You're not just joking right?"

Nanette nodded.

"I'm not joking alright!...And it seems that Queen Blueberry is bringing her son to his 20 Ball."

Juliet blinked.

'So he's 21...' She thought to herself.

"I didn't know she had a son? What's he look like? What's his name?" Juliet didn't notice she had just brusted out with questions to her friend.

"First of all, I have no clue what he looks like, and so far no one but your father knows the Prince of the Blue Kingdoms name."

The Red princess sighed, then there was a sudden knocking on her room door and her father's voice came clear.

"Juliet! You need to come to the Ball room as soon as you're done in there!"

"I know daddy, I'll be there in a moment." She called back.

* * *

><p>Gnomeo's P.O.V.<p>

He yawned as him and his mum walked with their Blue knights behind them.

"Remember to keep cool around the Red's, Gnomeo." Said Queen Blueberry.

"You should save that talk for Benny Mum." The prince said with a smile.

The Queen shook her head and four minutes later they arrived at a bright Red draw brige with two Red clothed knights on either side.

Gnomeo glared at the bridge and thought of how he hated the color of it.

'This is just going to be another boring Ball where i have to dance with slutty girls that only like me cause I'm a prince of one of the most powerful kingdoms in all of the land.' He thought on, when suddenly the draw bridge came down so the Blue's could come in.

After they were inside the Red's castle, King Redbrick of the Red Kingdom valley came to greet the two royals and the knights following.

Shaking their hands the Red King Led the Blue Queen to the ball room, there was already two other Kingdoms in the large room who where two busy dancing to notice the Blue Kingdom was there.

Gnomeo yawned again.

"Mum, I'm going to go sit down over there." He said to Queen Blueberry and she nodded for him to go.

"Just don't get in trouble, this is a peace Ball." She reminded her son and he waved her off.

"Okay."

Gnomeo sat down next to a window in the Ball room and watched the people dance.

'Yep...This is boring the hell out of me.' He thought and turned down a girl that asked if he wanted to dance.

The prince laid his head down on the table he was sitting at when he suddenly saw something in the corner of his eye.

He turned to the Red's rose garden.

"I could of sworn I saw something out there..."

Gnomeo thought he should check it out.

'It's better than being here!' He mumbled to himself and snuck out of one of the exists to the garden.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you where able to know what's happening right now and what the stories really about.<strong>

**REVEIW!**


End file.
